


Lost

by PlanetOreo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Death, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Violence, kpop, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetOreo/pseuds/PlanetOreo
Summary: There's a serial killer in town and Park Chanyeol is the lead detective of the case--Or so he thought, that is until Byun Baekhyun joins his team. Within the search of the serial killer, sex, lies, betrayal and secrets are revealed in the mass.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So Idk if anyone even remembers this story. But I deleted my account, I think last year and made this one! So I'm re-posting this story because of how well it was doing :) And sorry I deleted my account out of the blue it was a spontaneous thing and I was at a rough patch. But it's back now and the next few chapters are going to more improve than the last book. :))

**chapter one **

** _Heads or tail_ **

Maybe if she'd ran when she had the chance. She wouldn't have to gargle on the blood that now swells up in her throat. Nor, reach out pathetically to her killer's mask, leaving her bloody essence on the white plastic. 

“Shh,” The masked killer, clasps their gloved hand upon her lips. Silencing the agony, the cries and the horrid screams that are cut off by lack of oxygen. “Just a bit more. That's it.” They grin behind the mask, almost laughing.

It’s amusing to watch a pathetic prostitute cry for help, as they sheath their knife into her stomach. Making sure to twist and jab at the large intestines so she’d never see the light of day-- again.  _ She learned her lesson now.  _

Finally satisfied with the tears and crimson stains upon their gloves and clothing. They take a step back, letting the women's body fall limp on the pavement. 

“Ahh.” The killer leans their head back to agape at the moon above. Deeply inhaling the blood and sweat mixed in the air. A smell their both use to and fond of. They look down, smiling at the woman reach out for the light. “That’s right, crawl, crawl like the fucking whore you are. Suffer while you bleed to death.” The young woman's uses her arms to pull herself up, despite the blood and organs starting to pool out of her belly.

“Atta girl.” Their eyes glint with excitement. This was the best part of all. Watching their victim crawl away, it gave a thrill through their veins seeing the weak suffer. 

“Pleas--don’t do this.” Her voice was hoarse, barely a whisper and tongue like bleach. Blood oozing from her mouth, down her chin. “M-My--,” A choke. “Dau-ha-ter” 

They snicker. “You think I give an actual fuck?” 

Her eyes land on a tall figure that walks along the lit side of the alleyway, on the sidewalk. Her vision blurs than swirls. Though, she manages to see the police department emblem on the strangers shirt. It shines bright, mocking her very existence. 

“Help--police!” She hadn't even crawled a foot when her long locks are being snapped back. And the blade of the knife comes across her neck. 

**♤**

“Where is everyone?” Park Chanyeol, walks into the break room to only find a much shorter college sat at one of the round tables. Well, that he had known, the others who sat around the room were acquaintances, or they ignore his existence as a whole on a daily basis. Nothing new.

The other shrugs and lifts his eyes from the paperwork. 

“You got extra kimchi right?” He reaches for the brown paper bag in Chanyeol's grasps. 

“Of course Luhan.” Chanyeol obliges by placing the food in front of him. He takes a seat from across. “How’s the case going?” Indulging in the late snack himself. 

“Ugh,” Luhan prolongs the syllables, and breaks his wooden chopsticks in half. “Bad-- I mean Suho took off this whole week for being sick. And I'm left here every night doing over time.” He sighs, plopping a ball of rice into his mouth. 

Luhan and Suho are assigned on a case of a missing women by his father. Who unfortunately is the chief of this police department. The women was last seen a month ago,her only things capable of be savaged have been her personal belongings: drivers license, ID,credit card et, inside of a nearby dumpster. Luhan and Suho have been working together before Chanyeol had his first day, both known for their great skills, he looks up to the elder men.

“Do you think she’s d-”

Luhan shoots a glare. “Don’t say shit like that kid. We’ll find her.”

Chanyeol goes to explain. A dark shadow looms over Luhan. He reverts his attention. 

“Luhan,” The voice is small yet firm. “I have to go.”

The short figure has Chanyeol to tense in each and every way possible. His hands forming into fists. The chat in the breakroom simmers down a bit for others to goggle at the new presence in the room, some others however, question how two people are capable to be in the same room when they hate each others guts. 

“Oh” Luhan gulps back a small gasp. “Baekhyun.”

_ Byun fucking Baekhyun, _ a few months older than Park Chanyeol. They both graduated from high school and share similar goals in life. Though their past is quite heavil--

“Fuck is he doing here?” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.  _ Typical Baekhyun.  _

Luhan closes his eyes, asking himself how he alway ends up between these two. He sulks behind his hands to hide from the curious eyes. Embarrassment creeping on his cheek. 

“Last time I checked I work here. The same as you. Now that I think about it,” Chanyeol lifts one of his long fingers to his lips. “My father is the Chief of this police department. Meaning he can fire your ass on the spot.” 

Baekhyun huffs at the petty banter. Turning his attention to, possibly his only friend, Luhan. “Can you just cover for me?” His eyes plead.

Luhan frowns. “Baekhyun..it's getting late.” He eyes the clock behind Chanyeol’s head with a small pout. 

Chanyeol furrows his brow.  _ The hell is he going? _

“I know- Just please.”

Luhan takes his bottom lip between his teeth. “Fine. But be careful.” 

Chanyeol catches the slight flash of hurt across Baekhyun's face. 

“I'll come back Luhan.” He gives a small smile, then a roll of the eye to Chanyeol. “I promise.” With that, the officer rushes off. 

“Hey.” Luhan snaps his fingers in front of Chanyeol. “Can you guys, make up for fucking once in your lives. I swear, I'm taking care of teenagers.” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. Dismissing Luhan's scrutinizing. “Lu, where is he going?” 

This comes to a surprise. Luhan shrugs his shoulders. “You wouldn't want to know Chanyeol.”

But he did. 

♤

Baekhyun walks in a hurry through the headquarters. Tears swelling up in his eyes, chest tight. Thankful that he’s the only one through these hallways as of now. He turns right into the restrooms.

“Fuck..” He walks into a stall, locking it behind himself. Tearing a piece of tissue to dab at his watery eyes. He hates when his emotions gets the best of him during this moments. With a sigh he leans back against the wall to calms his nerves. 

The overwhelming sensation assaults him again and Baekhyun finds himself bent over the toilet. Throwing up lunch and whatever ounce of dignity was left. 

“Ha...Ha..” He breathes through his mouth to scared to lose oxygen at how stuff his nose is. Throat felt sobs slices the death silence. Baekhyun continues to cry throughout the emptying of his stomach.

A few moments and Baekhyun deems himself ready, once he fixes his clothing and pops a minty gum into his mouth. 

The restroom door opens up with a boom. 

Alarmed, Baekhyun stands at the slit of the stall. Watching a short figure fall through the door. His brows furrow. 

_ Do Kyungsoo?  _

He’d worked with the other on cases before. Though Kyungsoo had always given him the,  _ “don’t fuck with me or I’ll slit your throat attitude”, _ and he’d already had too many fears to deal with at this point. 

Baekhyun's breath hitches at the others bloodied left hand. 

“That little shit,” Kyungsoo curses to himself and rushes to the sinks. His calloused hands lathering themselves in foam. Then rinsing beneath the faucet. The foam turns a light pink.

As quickly as Kyungsoo rushed in he rushes out in the same fashion. 

_ The hell did I just witness? _

**♤**

_ 3:15 am _

**♤**

With a somewhat successful day of work and luckily able to avoid his father, Chanyeol smacks his lips, softly yawns. He cuddles himself beneath the covers. 

The buzz of his phone unfortunately cuts his sweet dreams. The light illuminating his face. With annoyance he reaches out for it, his fingers accidentally run on top of the flame of his candle and he yelps in pain. Making a mental note to put his candle somewhere else. 

He opens one eye, squealing the second time this night when the bright light comes back on when he taps the home button. 

** _Unknown: Heads or Tails? _ **

“What?” Chanyeol's brow crease. His fingers type, hesitant. 

** _Me: wrong number…_ **

A thump resounds into his room. His eyes widening in fear. 

** _Unknown: Park Chanyeol _ **

“What the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol chooses to ignore the message. Setting the device back onto his night stand. 

Another thump sounds off, follow by a continuation. It sounds like it comes from the front door. He walks down the hall on his tippy toes. The thumping continuing. With shaky hands he opens his front door.

“Aaah!-- wait,” Chanyeol furrows his brow, what seems like the millionth time this night. His eyes interlock with the other. 

_ “Baekhyun?”  _

Chanyeol has no time to capture the new appearance of Baekhyun when a fist curves onto his face. Sending him back on the floor with a thud. 

Baekhyun jumps atop of Chanyeol. “WHAT THE FU-- GET OFF!” 

Baekhyun’s face is warm and fist flying back to punch Chanyeol square on the face. 

“YOU FUCKING INTRUDER!’ The fist swings down and Chanyeol yelps. His much larger hand engulfing the fist, stopping Baekhyun from socketing him on the face by a mere inch. Baekhyun struggles in the grasp, swinging his right fist back to do the same damage as before. Chanyeol stops it as well.

“Jesus,” Chanyeol huffs through a few heaves. “calm down.” His mind races, trying to understand what in the hell happened in just under five seconds.

Baekhyun finally stops struggling, hands falling to his sides. He lifts his head up to look at his surroundings . His lips turn down, “Hmph.. this isn't my place.” He scratches the nape of his neck, highly confused at the situation.

Chanyeol huffs. “No shit, now get off!” 

Baekhyun frown grows deeper and he looks down upon Chanyeol. It's an innocent expression and Chanyeol finds himself slowly falling for it. Baekhyun leans closer to where their nose touch and eyes interlock. 

“Who.. are you?” 

At this Chanyeol can smell the immense of alcohol and hear the beat of his heart go rapid. Chanyeol doesn't answer..to shocked by Baekhyun’s whole 360 of his original character, at this Baekhyun leans back, a slight roll of his hips. 

Chanyeol hisses and he feels like he’s dying.

Baekhyun giggles darkly. “Have you seen my mother mister?” His chest makes a bump and shoulders rise up and then down, he burps. “Gosh,” Baekhyun sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. “Why does everyone end up leaving me huh?”

Chanyeol looks around his living room. “Uhh..”

He laughs, it's slurred,unwavering. “But you,” Baekhyun points a finger at Chanyeol and waggles it around. The sight would be funny if weren’t for the context. “Can help.” 

Chanyeol gulps. “Um..Alright, where are your keys?”

“..Ugh I dunno.” 

Chanyeol’s innerself slaps himself. Screaming at him that this all just some sick prank. “Baekhyun. Get off.”

“No.”

“Baek--Okay fine.” Chanyeol closes his eyes, because what the actual fuck is he doing. He reaches past Baekhyun's waist. Fingertips running along the pants pocket. He tilts his hips to have better access to the pockets. 

Baekhyun squeaks at this, cheeks growing darker than before. “Y’know,” Chanyeol feels for the first pant pocket. “You have some really big hands..dadd--”

“Okay!” Chanyeol takes out the key. Bringing it up to his face. 

_ 225 _

“What the hell…” He mutters, Baekhyun has the apartment keys to last the apartment of his hall.

_ Had I hate him that much that I’d ignore his existence?... Apparently so. _

Chanyeol heard from the elder lady across from him that a young man had moved in. But Chanyeol never cared to find out more. If anything he stayed home and ordered Chinese take out. 

Still it doesn't make sense how he’d never seen Baekhyun even once. Had Baekhyun even stayed here? 

“Okay first off,” Chanyeol juts his hips, then tilts. Baekhyun rolls off the other side of him. The elder, throwing a sour face. Chanyeol on the other hand feels like he can actually breath for once and get a clear sense of what the hell is actually going on. 

Chanyeol stands up with weakening knees. Though, he manages. Chanyeol walks to his still open front door, Baekhyun’s keys digging into his palm.

_ I’ll just walk this asshole over there, make sure he doesn't die, come back and act like nothing ever happened. Seems like a plan. _

An indefinite crash has him looking back. 

Baekhyun gawks at the glass sprawled around him. A mess he had made. He notes that he’s always the cause for a mes....always.

“I-I,” His palm began to bleed when pressing too hard on the glass beneath. “Ah-- shit” He hisses and brings his palm against his body.

Chanyeol feels his heart in his throat when he notices what frame had been cracked. “What the hell Baekhyun?!” He rushes over to snatch the family portrait in Baekhyun's other hand. Holding the picture close to his chest. 

“Baekhyun, please just go-- Here,” He throws the keys onto Baekhyun's lap. “Your apartment is across the hall.” He’s at lost of words, sleep deprived, and overall confused. Confused at how Baekhyun had become so intriguing in one night when he shouldn't wonder about shit of the other.

Even with the alcohol tainted in his system. He feels a slight pang. “I’m sorry, it's just-- the girl in the photo” Baekhyun points drunkenly to the picture that crinkles in Chanyeol's touch. “I think I know her...” He frowns because he can’t find it in himself to understand why she seems so familiar. 

The hatred that Chanyeol had felt earlier is refueled, more than its maximum amount. 

“Get out.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows. “Huh?”

Chanyeol grits his teeth. Not giving a fuck towards Baekhyun's wound nor the poor condition the shorter was in. He grasps on the Baekhyun’s upper arm. 

Baekhyun winces at Chanyeol’s rough grip on his already bruised and wounded arm beneath his shirt. “Hey what the hell, stop!”

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun through his door. The smallers back, thumping harshly against his own apartment door.

“Go fuck yourself.” Chanyeol slams the door shut. 

The door frame rattles with the force and it leaves Baekhyun trying to catch his breath. And to wonder why he feels this familiar profound feeling of hurt and rejection.

  
  


**♤**

Chanyeol takes a quick glance at the mirror before heading out. Crisp white button up, tight black denim, black tie and a navy blue dress coat to protect himself from the harsh winds. Before he leaves his home his mind replays the moments with Baekhyun last night. He sighs.

He walks through the front door, locking it behind himself. He stops to stare at the apartment door across from him with curiosity. 

_ 225  _

“Please, don't let me see this asshole today.” Chanyeol prays to himself. He walks to the community elevator. A much shorter neighbor stands in front of the elevator doors. Dressed in work clothes, and briefcase in hand, humming a small toon. 

_ Byun baekhyun  _

_ Okay.  _ Chanyeol thought to himself.  _ Life really does hate me.  _

Taking a crucial step back, he starts to contemplate his options. 

_ I could go on the next elevator ,or take the stairs, or I dunno jump out the window.  _

“I like the third one.” Baekhyun turns on his heels. Face cleansed from any devils work last night. He fakes a smile, that’d steal millions of hearts. But not Chanyeol's. “Do a flip when you jump.” 

Chanyeol curses at himself. “Oh well,” Chanyeol steps beside the other. “Didn’t know you stayed here...how was your little night? Did you get taken care of?” 

“Wait,” Baekhyun stills. “What?” Memories of last night takes forward. Had Chanyeol fucking followed him last night while he was getting his near death sentence and reliving his punishment?

“You don't remember?” Chanyeol curses his big mouth. 

“Uh no…” The elevator doors open. Unfortunately no one was inside, leaving the both of them to banter.

“Good.” Chanyeol sighs in relief. 

Baekhyun furrows his brows at this. Confused at if he should be relieved at this statement or horrified. 

Baekhyun reaches to press the lobby button just as Chanyeol reaches towards it. Their fingertips touch and Baekhyun feels like he's on fire. 

He pulls back and Chanyeol presses it instead. 

The elevator ride is luckily quite. 

“How’s your hand?’” Baekhyun jumps slightly at the question. He stares up at Chanyeol and see’s genuine concern on the taller's face.  _ Am I still drunk or? _

_ _ Though, Baekhyun can't hear it, but Chanyeol is questioning too if he’d actually said that aloud. 

“It’s um--wait, how do you know that?”

Chanyeol's ring tone sounds off in his pants pockets. Leaving Baekhyun to question how Chanyeol knew such a thing and Chanyeol to wonder why he’d even show concern for the other. 

“H-Hello?”

_ “Mr.Park!”  _

Baekhyun leans in to hear the conversation. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at this. 

_ “Calm down Minseo, what's going on?”  _ The elevator opens with a ding and the two officers follow out. Baekhyun still near Chanyeol's side. 

_ “S-Sir, there's been a murder on kyeongjae ave.”  _

Chanyeol stops. “W-What?”

Baekhyun raises his brow and Chanyeol hits the speaker button. 

_ “Oh fuck--,” _ The line crackles. _ “T-The body is here sir. B-But the head” _ The other on the line let's out a shaky breath

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “..i-its fucking missing.”  _

  
  
  


**♤**

**Author's Note:**

> If you we're one of the few who read the original, do you remember what the original ending was lol?? Comment below if you remember :D


End file.
